Blood and Lust
by Cait98
Summary: Two weeks ago Lena had died, and now she was stalking the woods at night. She learns Kara's secret and Kara learns hers. Supercorp all the way!
1. chapter 1

Lena stalked around in the blue abyss of the night. She walked down a hill, while the moon shone down.

During the day she worked relentlessly, but at night, she became a monster.

Tonight, she was hungry, she needed a feed.

She sniffed the air, it was clear, fresh. But then she picked up on something else. She drew closer to it.

Leaves crunched beneath her feet as she followed the smell to a nearby wood.

If she had a heart, it would have sank in her chest.

An S symbol, a woman wearing glasses, bleeding from the head and this woman was both of her best friend's.

"Supergirl?" She whispered, "Kara?"

A soft groan came from Kara as she began to regain consciousness.

Lena combed her hand through Kara's hair as she kneeled beside her, "You're safe." She whispered.

Kara shot up, getting to her feet, "Where is she?!" She hissed.

Lena climbed to her feet, "Supergirl!"

Kara whipped her head to Lena and looked down at her chest, "Rao. Lena I can-" She then paused, frowning, "What are you doing out here?"

"Well, that is a funny story." She smiled, "I bet yours is funnier...Lying to me for so long..."

Kara blushed, "I'm sorry."

Lena waved her hand and stepped back when a group walked out of the woods.

"Mother." Lena hissed.

Lilian smirked, "Well, isn't it crisp out?" She said as Lena was retrained.

Kara too was restrained, kryptonite cuffs weakening her.

Lilian walked towards Lena, "You won't willingly feed on the Kryptonian, so I will make you." She said sternly as she produced a huge metal needle.

As both Lena and Kara struggled in their retraints, Lilian approached Lena.

"Mother, please." Lena pleaded helpessly as Kara used all the human energy she could to try and pry herself away from the men.

Lena's eyes glowed yellow, as did the liquid inside the needle as Lilian approached her helpless daughter.

"I won't lie, this will hurt." Lilian said cunningly.

Kara tried to think of something to stall her, "Wait! You said feed! What..." Kara swallowed harshly, "What do you mean, _feed?"_

Lilian turned to Kara, "You see, Kryptonian, you are not the only one with secrets." She then turned her head back to Lena, "Do you want to tell her, _what_ you are?"

Lena breathed heavily and looked at Kara with tears in her eyes, "Two weeks ago...That explosion at L-Corp-"

"I saved you." Kara said with certainty.

Lena shook her head, "I was dead...In your arms..."

Kara's heart broke then and there. She failed to protect Lena.

But how was she still here?

"Only mother wants me in eternal pain...So I have to feed off of humans, aliens...Whatever has blood." Lena said as she swallowed the lump in her throat, "Mother protected herself from me...But there was one person she wanted to turn...I shouldn't have come out here tonight and whatever happens, I am so so sorry."

Kara's heart plummeted as Lena screamed helplessly as the needle that Lilian was holding vanished into the younger Luthor's neck.

The young Danvers was terrified. She tried with all her might to get away.

She noticed veins evermore present on Lena's face and the bright eyes that were not human.

Then, the fangs.

"Crap." Kara gasped as Lena approached her, "Lena, it's me, Kara." She pleaded.

The green eyea returned as the transformation completed. Lena appeared to be having a fit and then all movement ceased.

If Lena had a heartbeat, Kara would check, but why hadn't she in the last couple of weeks?

She watched sceptically as Lena began to move again.

Green eyes met blue as Lena crawled over to her, weak.

Kara tried to move back, "Lena..." She begged.

Lilian chuckled, "A Super begging for her life...This is a sight." Her face then straightened, "Lena, do it."

Lena gripped Kara's knee heavily, drawing actual blood, making Kara wince in pain.

The Luthor then kissed her neck.

Kara's heart sped up and Lena grinned as she ripped Kara's suit off of her chest. As much as she should have been frightened, Kara's breaths told Lena a different story.

"You _want_ me." Lena breathed as she explored Kara's chest.

Kara's lips went dry instantly, "Lena, I wanted to tell you so much..."

Lena's finger was placed on Kara's lips, "It's you and I now."

Kara silenced instantly as she began to kiss Lena's neck in return.

 _What was she doing?_ In a flash, Lena managed to knock all of the guards out and took Kara in her arms, snapping the Kryptonite cuffs with ease.

Moments later, Kara's back hit a mattress and she was at Lena's mercy, begging her not to stop.

Kara froze slightly when she felt something sharp on her neck.

As Lena was grazing her teeth against Kara's neck, she accidentally drew blood.

"I'm sorry my love, I was being a little rough."

Kara sighed in relief, "You are _so_ forgiven." She gasped, to only now be biting her lip as this new Lena was pulling down her pants.

 _Oh Rao._ Lena enjoyed listening to how Kara's heart raced, "I do need to feed, but I assure you, I will not harm you. I will release my venom should you wish to be turned."

Kara felt Lena on her stomach, kissing her delicately.

"How..." She held a breath, "How much blood do you need?"

"A pint at least." Lena replied softly.

"A pint you shall have." Kara giggled.

Lena started. She sat up, not sure weather to take her request seriously.

Kara looked up at her, pouting, "Aww, why'd you stop? You can have my blood, I am being serious. A pint though."

A smile took over Lena's face as she kissed Kara's neck heavily enough to cause bruisng, that would be if she was human.

Kara held her breath again and her eyes widened when Lena sunk her teeth in. She bit her lip heavily, "My Rao, this feels so..." A breath was released as she wrapped her arms around Lena's shoulders, pulling her closer.

She hummed lightly, burying her head in Lena's neck as she felt the blood being taken, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the sensation.

When she opened them, her eyes glowed a crimson red and a devilish smile spread on her face.


	2. 2

Kara strutted into L-Corp, holding a black file close to her chest. She decided to take a risk and not where her glasses.

She got odd expressions from people who passed by, but she thought it like a perception filter. People wanted to see what they wanted.

Supergirl existed but weather she was Kara Danvers or not? That was up to them to decide for themselves.

She made her way to the elevator and waited for the doors to close.

 _I made it through the wilderness, somehow I made it through. I didn't know how lost I was until I found you..._

Kara hummed to herself as she watched the numbers on the elevator went up.

 _Like a virgin, touched for the very first time..._

"Kara." A voice spoke, making Kara jump out of her skin.

Kara placed a hand on her chest and turned to see her sister holding her glasses on the end of her finger.

"Alex!"

"What the hell are you playing at?!" Alex hissed as Kara put her glasses on her face.

"My sentiments exactly, what are you playing at?! Why are you here?" Kara hissed.

"I was waiting for you to give you your glasses." Alex snapped, "I saw the looks you were getting from people." She then paused, crossing her arms.

"And you are really happy...What happened?"

Kara pushed her glasses up her nose, "N-nothing h-happened." She then laughed nervously as Alex raised a brow.

" _Alex,_ nothing happened."

"And that's why you were singing, _Like a Virgin?"_ She cracked a small smile.

Kara blushed as the ding sounded. The elevator doors opened.

"I'll catch you and your girlfriend at game night, right?" Alex calles after Kara with a smile.

Kara scowled, "Lena is not my girlfriend!"

"Keep telling yourself that." Alex laughed as the doors closed.

"Good Morning Jess." Kara smiled at Lena's assistant as she walked over to her desk. Her brow raised slightly, "Are you okay?"

Jess looked flustered, "Miss Luthor said you would be arriving...Uh...Sorry I'm a little-"

"No, it's okay, take your time." Kara said softly, "Is Lena in her office?"

"Yes, she just told me to give her a few minutes before I send anyone in..." Jess then frowned at the two bite marks on her neck.

"Miss Danvers...Are you celebrating Halloween early?"

Kara chuckled, "I've been trying out long-lasting products that don't just slip off after a few hours, takes a while to come off."

Jess gazed, "It looks so real!"

"The perks of being a reporter." She smiled, before a buzz sounded on Jess' desk.

Jess smiled up at her, "You can go right in."

"Thank you." Kara beamed before entering. As she walked in, the room was in complete darkness.

Kara frowned as she heard the door lock behind her. She could use her x-ray vision, but Lena wasn't alive, so that wouldn't work.

"Lena!" Kara called out. Her voice echoed back at her. Only a few moments later did the room illuminate.

Stars littered every corner of the room, constellations and galaxies sat in the centre.

The Kryptonian's eyes widened as she looked around the big office that was like a planetarium.

Lena appeared from behind her, placing a cold grip on Kara's shoulders. Kara then felt the icy breath on her neck.

"Last night." Lena began in a sly tone, "I want to do it again."

Kara let out a groan, "I would hate to break it to you, despite your romantic gesture...I'm here on work and..." She dragged herself away, "Last night..."

Her eyes found the floor, "Last night something happened when you bit me."

Kara could make out Lena's frown.

"I was..." Kara began, "What is in your venom?"

Lena was taken aback. She laughed nervously, "Kara, I wouldn't harm you."

"Not intentionally, but something happened, because when I woke up...I felt..." She sighed heavily, "Careless, I had nothing to worry about and I didn't care."

Lena's face twisted, "As far as I recall, that is what an earth shattering orgasm does to you."

Through the darkness, Lena could see Kara's red cheeks. She then watched how Kara pushed her glasses up her nose.

"You were the one screaming _my name_." Lena hissed as she began to approach Kara.

Kara was frozen where she was when she saw Lena's eyes glow, "You are a vampire!"

"Quite, but that still didn't stop you, I wanted to taste you and you let me, and I returned the favour." Lena was so close to Kara, having her against the wall that Kara could feel her breathing.

"I...I..." Kara was tripping over herself.

Lena smirked, "Hopeless romantic..." She stared down at Kara's chest, undoing the buttons one by one.

Kara's breath hitched. Was she anticipating something?

Lena pulled away, "I have to tell you, you are not the first that I have screwed...Remember Reign?"

 _This was news. Since when did Lena and Reign..._

Kara's mind was in five different places. Her eyes widened as she saw Lena's fangs. As she did, she felt an all too familiar burn on her back.

Kryptonite.

She collapsed, feeling sick. Lena followed her, kneeling beside her.

Kara heard something heavy and metalic sliding across the floor.

Her breathing got heavier as she looked to her left. She saw a bulky chain covered in green get nearer.

"Please." Kara begged, "I won't let anyone know."

Lena put the shackles around Kara's ankles with no effort.

Sweat began to appear on Kara's face as she looked back at her best friend.

Footsteps stalked up to her. Kara's eyes followed the legs, up and up until she met dark brunette eyes.

Her breath constricted, "This is all Lilian's doing!" Rationalizing wasn't Kara's strong point, but she was trapped.

Lena stood up, smiling as she stood next to the other caped figure.

"The Legion defeated you!" Kara growled at Reign.

"Some things don't die." Reign chuckled. She kneeled down beside Kara, "I came back, stronger...Lilian freed us, turned Lena-"

"Into a monster!" Kara hissed.

Lena glared at her, "After everything I have done for you."

"This, this isn't you. Lilian did something to you last night."

"As did I, with you." Lena smirked.

Lena was now completely different, her transformation was complete.

Kara's eyes widend and her hand went straight to her neck, "What did you do?!"

"You said you felt careless this morning..." Lena began, "A little red Kryptonite does that to you."

The vulnerable woman trembled backward, "I am begging you please!" She shouted.

Reign held Kara by her throat, and brought her feet from the ground. Kara struggled for breath as she looked into her eyes.

Lena walked across the room from her desk, "Once mother finished the process last night, I can do whatever I want." She then paused.

"You lied to me for so long, were you ever going to tell me the truth?"

Reign held Kara's throat tighter, making her gasp for air.

Lena paced, "Were you?"

A small laugh came from Lena's lips, "I have something to show you, Zor-El."

Kara clawed at Reign's arm. A tear fell down her cheek, "Please Lena, I...I l-"

"Don't finish that sentence!" Reign hissed. Kara went quiet and watched as Lena's lips met Reign's.

She wanted to look away, but she couldn't. As Lena went to Reign's neck, grazing her fangs across the skin, Reign faltered ever so slightly.

Kara was so in love with Lena, this just broke her heart.

"Stop!" Kara begged as a waterfall of tears fell down her face.

Lena's eyes pulled away from Reign's neck. She rested her head on her shoulder, "What's wrong Kara? Does the truth _hurt?"_

"We need to finish her." Reign warned.

"Whatever your mom did, you are not this person, this isn't Lena talking to me." Kara hissed as Reign released pressure from her neck.

"You have two options, embrace your darker self or...You die. Although." Lena added, "You don't get the choice."

A chill ran down Kara's spine as both women smiled widely at her.

Lena's eyes changed colour, "We need a new world and you will help us usher in a new age. An immortal and two Kryptonians, we will rule this world together."

Kara tried so hard to fight Reign's grip but Lena held Kara's shoulder in place.

Kara screamed so hard as this creature ravished away at her neck, injecting her with a red kryptonite venom.

This burned more than the last one, which meant it would be harder to eradicate.

When Kara opened her eyes, Reign saw the red glow behind them, which made her feel proud.

Lilian had achieved the ultimate goal, give her daughter bad press and raise Reign from the dead.

She never thought she would get as lucky with getting Kara Danvers in the mix too.

Kara used the love that she had for Lena to try and fight back, but as she grew weaker, Reign lowered her to the floor.

She kneeled beside her as the creature that was once Lena, kept feeding and poisoning Kara.

Reign stroked Kara's cheek gently, "Welcome to the family, sister." She spoke just as the creature let go of Kara.

"Thank Rao for sound proof rooms, what next?" Reign smiled as Kara lay lifeless on the floor.

Lena crawled over to the woman in black. She cupped her cheeks in her hands and kissed her firmly.

"We wait." She said softly.

Reign wrapped an arm around her and kept her close, "We are forever in your mother's debt."

"I know." Lena breathed.


	3. 3

Standing on the edge of a rooftop, Kara breathed in the crisp, cool air. Footsteps sounded behind her.

A black cape wearing figure stood beside her as they looked down.

Reign eyed Kara's dark jumpsuit, and admired her careless attitude.

Both women remained in silence until Kara spoke, "You and Lena freed me from that bubbly woman that I was before. There is no need to hide who I really am."

"I'm sorry I broke your heart in that way. I never thought I would hear myself say that to you." Reign replied, "But we are the last two of the strongest from Krypton, we need to honour our people."

"By making this world ours." Kara replied, nodding sharply. She then crouched as red flashed across her face, "The humans will bow down to us. I will take care of my so-called sister."

"Our aim is to conquer, we want this world and we will have it." Reign smirked as she knelt beside Kara.

A smirk crept across Kara's face as daylight began to crack through the horizon.

The transformation took several hours and Kara had a few pit stops in between, finding something to wear and eating Noonan's out of pot stickers.

"This is the dawn of New Krypton." Kara then laughed and her laugh turned into a snarl, "Those that don't obey, will."

She then leaped from the building and went to her sister's apartment.

Alex's apartment

Kara walked in through the window. She eyed the kitchen, she then saw a flash from a room across the room she was currently in.

A smirk crossed her face as she heard Alex's heartbeat and then Maggie's.

"Let it begin." Kara whispered as her eyes now glowed yellow.

She closed the door as she walked into the bedroom. She saw both women sleeping peacefully, with their arms draped over each other.

Alex started when her senses picked up on something not being quite right, "Kara?" She whispered, wincing. She then rubbed her eyes and when she noticed the different outfit, she knew what was wrong.

Her gun was the first thing she grabbed. Her suddeness woke Maggie. When Maggie saw Alex holding her gun to Kara, and she grabbed hers too.

"Why are we pointing our guns at your sister?" Maggie asked with a groggy voice.

Kara put her hand on her hip and tilted her head as Alex glanced to her and then baxk at Maggie.

"Look at her." Alex said to Maggie with a stern tone.

Maggie glanced at Kara. Something cold ran down her spine, "Baby Danvers..."

"You two." Kara tutted, "You think bullets will stop me? You don't even know what is coming." She smiled and walked around the room.

"Put the guns down, I'm not gonna hurt you."

Maggie looked at Alex, confused, "Is this the effects of what I think?"

Alex nodded, putting her gun down slowly.

Kara stood at the dresser, playing with a necklace that lay there. She heard what was going on between the two.

"It's getting old." Kara huffed before turning around, "Sharing looks with each other...Why be in love when you can own a world?"

Maggie frowned, "Look, get to the point."

"Okay." Kara snapped, as she placed her hands on the end of the bed, "Remember Worldkiller?"

"Reign?!" Alex hissed, "She was destroyed."

Kara giggled, "She made me better. Cured me. And now, there are two of us. You _made_ me fight her." She hissed.

"You will bow down to us while this world burns and New Krypton will born." Kara's eyes glimmered with a fire that terrified both women.

"So what will it be? You let it happen or burn with this world? Just think, you could be a part of something great."

"We will _never_ bow down to you!" Alex hissed as Reign walked in, with a smirk planeted firmly on her face.

"YOU WERE DEAD!" Alex snapped, "We will never bow down to either of you."

"Then you will be our prisoners." Reign growled.

Maggie got up slowly, "Alex..."

Kara hungrily eyed Maggie's loose clothing, and her eyes drifted to her chest, making Maggie feel uncomfortable.

"The New Krypton will never be. We have beat the pair of you once! We will do it again!" Alex snapped, "Get out!"

Reign smiled, "You have fight...But be rest assured, we _will Reign."_ With that, both Kara and Reign left the flat together.

Maggie let out a sharp breath and looked at Alex, "Please tell me this isn't happening."

"Oh, it's happening...If they are planning New Krypton, we have a war on our hands."


	4. 4

Dawn was on the horizon, Kara was sitting on the edge of L-Corp crouched. She smiled as the yellow rays of sun hit her face.

She had been planning her new world and it wasn't long now.

Footsteps startled Kara out of her thoughts. She whipped her head around to see Lena in her work clothes and red high heels, walking across to her with a tray piled high with syrup drenched pancakes.

"You know me well." Kara said loudly, a smile graced her lips.

"You've been out here all night and I would have thought, all of that thinking would make you hungry." The Luthor then set the tray down on top of an air vent before crossing her arms.

"So what is the plan?"

Kara smirked. She walked over and placed her hands on Lena's cheeks. Gently, her thumb stroked her pale chin and she absent-mindedly bit her lip, "Soon the skies will burn orange and this very world will be ours. To live and to conquer."

"But how?" Lena quipped, "You haven't told me how."

"Plans take time Lena, but trust me, it will be worth it." Kara said in an almost hushed whisper, before her lips met Lena's.

Lena kissed the Kryptonian in return and when she opened her eyes, she saw the red streak go across Kara's face.

Lena stroked Kara's cheek, "This world will be ours."

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP!_ Lena turned over in her bed, groaning as the sun met her face.

"Morning." Kara greeted with a smile, before frowning, "I just had the strangest dream."

"Me too." Lena said with a frown, "Did you...See yourself...You wanted to rule the world..."

"Yeah." Kara nodded uncertainly. She was a little spooked that they even shared the same dream.

"I...bit you." Lena said with a dry tone.

Kara's hand instinctively reached for her neck in a hurry, "There is a difference between dreams and reality."

"We just happened to dream the same thing. Don't worry, I'm not actually a vampire." Lena groaned as she sat on the side of thr bed.

"But dreams are a message, right?" Kara asked as fear enveloped her voice.

Lena shook her head, "No...they are just dreams." She then yawned, "I know you believe that they hold some sort of significance, but they don't..."

"I kissed you." Kara whispered.

Both women blushed.

"Oh Rao." Kara gasped.

"In my dream, you were Supergirl." Lena chuckled, "You look alike, but you aren't the same person."

Kara's jaw hung ever so slightly, "Nope, nope, I am not Supergirl. Her and I are two different people."

Lena frowned, "The sleepover was great. Thanks for having me."

Kara smiled sheepishly, "We are doing it again sometime. Cards against humanity was great, but how you won was beyond me."

"I outed you." Lena chuckled, "Well, inadvertedly and then you said to me _, I am made of rainbows, I am a rainbow and I can kiss all the girls I want."_ "I wasn't that drunk was I?"

"I'm surprised you don't have a hangover." Lena chuckled as she began to get dressed.

Kara was bright red at this point, "Did I do anything else?"

"Kara." Lena began. She leaned over and smiled at her best friend, "Whatever you did or didn't do, don't worry. We had a great night."

"Wait..." Kara began. Her mouth went dry at the closeness of Lena. Something ticked in her mind and she leaped forward, wrapping her arms around Lena's neck.

She kissed her longingly and to her relief, Lena kissed back.

"That's what I did."

The Luthor grinned, "That's what you did."


End file.
